Broken
by criminalmindsaepah98
Summary: What if in new moon the cullens did move away but jasper discovers somthing and moves back. pleas be nice its my first story
1. Chapter 1

Broken

I see him running through the woods at his vampire speed and me running after him screaming. I wake up to the sound of screams more precise my screams as the image of the night he left me replay's in my mind as I sleep like a never ending nightmare. The first few nights my dad would run in and wake but it has now been three mouths and he doesn't bother any more. I look at the cloak it reads 3 am in the morning. I know I won't get back to sleep so I turn over and cry like every night since that nigh.

The next morning I walk down stairs after a shower and putting my makeup on to hide the bags under my eyes. I eat just enough to keep me alive so I have a small bowel of cereals. I hope in to my truck and drive to school. I sat by myself in most classes only another reminder that he was gone. At lunch I would sit by myself and just pick at my food. When I got home I prepared tea and sat and read. When dad got home we had tea and I went up stairs do homework and get ready for bed and sleep for a few hours before I woke myself screaming.

Jaspers pov

I watch out the window to see the sun setting meaning I can go and hunt. Ever since Edward and Bella broke up we have lived in a small town in Italy so we have to wait for the sun to set before we go out. So I decided I would go hunting tonight for a few hours with rose, Emmet, Esme and Carlisle. Alice and Edward didn't want to come they had become closer since the move. I came down where everyone was waiting for me said good bye to the ones who were staying and off we went.

Two hours later I had finished so I left to go back and let the others hunt as I had been for a mini hunt two days ago. As I entered the house it was quiet so I went to mine and Alice's room to find Edward and my wife making out on owner bed. I was furies. I turned around and walked out Alice came running after me shouting my name so I stopped and looked at her.

"It's not what it looks like, please let me explain," Alice begged.

"Really because I think it is exactly what it looks like. I loved you and you go and do that with my brother how could you I came here with every one because of you instead of staying." I shouted at her. I was really angry now so I ran. It was the only thing I could I had to get out for a while to sort things out.

The next day I came home and there was only rose there, so I decided that I need to talk to someone and rose would be best. I walked over to the window where she was sat and sat next to her. "Hey can we talk." I asked. She turned and looked at me and replied "yeah of cores what's up". We sat in the window seat.

"Alice is cheating on me with Edward and I don't know what to do."

"How could she you loved her. She was the only reason you came here with us. What do you want to do?" she asked me.

"I don't know I just don't want to stay here. I think I might go back to folks. You know help Bella make sure she's okay and cooping."

"Okay when are you going to leave and what do you want me to tell the others?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know tell them I went away and I don't know when I will be back. I will leave in an hour before everyone gets back. I love u Rose and I hope to see u soon."

"I know I love u too bro and I know I will see u soon I will visit in a mounth it gives u chance to sort things out with Bella. I might bring Emmet with me." Rose said and gave me a hug.

I went upstairs and packed my bag with the few things I brought with me as I left most of it in Folks. I came down to see Rose to whiten for me by the door with something in her hand.

"What's that in your hand?" I asked her.

"It's your plane ticket while you were upstairs I rang the airport to see is they had any available to Seattle and there was one and it leaves in one hour so u better get going if u gone to run there." She replied. I couldn't believe that she had done that for me. I thanked her and gave her a hug and then left.

I arrived at the airport 10 minutes later luckily it was evening and the sun had set. I cheeked in and went to white for the plain it didn't take long for them to shout out my flight. I boarded and for the rest of the flight I sat quietly thinking of what I was going to say to Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken chapter 2

J.p.o.v

As my plane landed I was feeling more nervous. I wounded how Bella would react and how I was going to explain without hurting her. I decided to wait a day or two before going to see but I would go to here window tonight to make sure she was okay.

I ran back to my house and unpacked. Everything was the same as how it was before we left accepted every room felt empty, most things stayed but without everyone here it was quiet, it felt unnatural.

Most of the day I spent cleaning and washing. I looked at the clock and saw it was 1 in the morning so I decided that Bella should be asleep by now and I could go cheek on here so I did.

I ran to Belles so not to wake her with car engine. I climbed the tree outside hear window and looked in she looked so peaceful, like an angle, she was sound asleep so I decided to stay awhile make sure everything was okay. I been sat outside an hour when I felt here emotions change form happy to scared, I sent here calming waves to settle her down it took about 10 minutes for her to completely calm her down. I decided to stay till she woke up.

B.P.O.V

I woke in the morning feeling completely refreshed. I thought back to last night I never woke up in the night, I remember having the start of the nightmare but I never got that bad. I thought it was just a coincident, I pushed it to the back of my mind and got ready for school and went down. Charlie was just leaving for work when he saw me. He said morning and I replied the same. I got in my truck and went to school.

School passed quickly and after school I went to do grocery shopping. After I went home did diner and some cleaning. I was just putting some stuff in the wash when I looked out the window. That's when I saw it. There was a figure that ran quickly through the woods at vampire speed, it stopper just on the outside of the woods. I recognised his blond hair it was jasper. I dropped the washing and ran outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey I know it's been a few days since I last updated I have been relay busy with school work and stuff also the more reviews I get the quicker I will try to update. **

Previously

I recognised his blond hair it was jasper. I dropped the washing and ran outside.

Now

J.P.O.V

I was stood on the edge of the forest when I saw Bella running towards me. I could feel her emotions from the minuet she saw me, she was happy and the closer she got the strong I could feel it.

The minuet she reached me I pulled her to me and she clung on for life as her body shook from sobs. I sent her some calming wave and they worked, she stooped sobbing. I picked her up and walked back to her house, I placed her on the sofa and prepared myself for the questions.

I looked over at Bella just as she opened her "Are you by yourself or have you all come back?" she asked edgily. I could feel her anticipation building up and I was so sad to tell her the truth.

"No Bella I am here on my own everyone else stayed in Italy." I felt her sadness come strong and quick.

"Why did you come back then?" she asked.

"I came back to see you and to make sure you where okay. Also Alice was cheating on me with Edward"

What followed was silence.

B.P.O.V

I sat there for ten minutes I couldn't believe what he had just said, and then I broke down the minute that happened Jasper pulled me in to his arms and whispered comforting words in to my ear. Fifteen minutes after I managed to calm down I pulled away from Jasper and looked at him and said "I'm so sorry Jasper I rely don't know what to say or how to deal with this I just can't."

"Hey we can get through this together I will be there for you always I know it hurts know but it will get better over time."

I was so glad to have him there it made everything feel a bit easier to bear and I know that with him by my side I could make it through this.

After about an hour of crying and talking and just sitting with each other Jasper left and I prepared tea and for the first time since he left I didn't feel too bad I knew I had Jasper to help me through the hard times.


	4. Chapter 4

**so hey im sorry i havent uploded in a while aand that but schoole been bad but sorted now woll get anouther up about a week love u all and thanks for the support**

Previously

For the first time since he left I didn't feel too bad I knew I had Jasper to help me through the hard times.

Now

B.P.O.V

After tea I sat down stairs for a little while with Charlie we never spoke much until the game was over and he turned the T.V off and looked at and said "I am going fishing this weekend with billy so I won't be home till Sunday afternoon at the earliest, is that okay"

I looked at him, I couldn't belive he was letting me stay home and not trying me to go see Jake, after about a minute I said " yeah dad that is fine I got some stuff to do over this weekend." After that I went upstairs to do homework after I went to bed. I feel asleep pretty quick about 2hours later I woke up the same dream but instead of Edward it was Jasper. After ten minutes of tossing and turning I decided to ring Jasper I knew it was late but vampires don't sleep so I picked up the phone and dialled on the third ring he picked up

"Hello." said the voice on the other end thick in accent.

"Hey it's me I can't sleep do you think you could maybe come over so we can talk." I asked him I could her some movement.

"Yes of cores are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just had a bad dream." I replied quietly.

"Okay I will be there in five if you open the window for me."

"I will and Jasper."

"Yes"

"Thanks for helping me."

The line went dead I put the phone on my bead side table and opened my window five minutes later Jasper jumped through it.

The minuet Jasper came through the window he was by my side and I laced on to him for life and cried. Jasper just sat with his arms wrapped around me holding me close and whispered calming words in my ear. Soon I had calmed enough to talk I looked up at him, I could see the worry in his eyes, he looked back at me and opened his mouth.

"Hey its fine it was only a dream your safe," he said softly.

"I know it wasn't a scary dream it was what happened in the dream" I replied in a shaky voice.

"What did you dream darling?"

"It was the same dream I have every night but the person instead of Edward leaving me in the forest it was you and as fast as I ran after you I couldn't find you" I crooked out trying to hold back the tears I looked away from Jasper.

Jasper placed under my chin and made me look at him and he said "I'm never going to leave you ever I will be right here by you side helping you when you need it. I promise I will never go anywhere without you," his voice barely above a whisper. I know he meant it as well it wasn't as though it was just to make me happy.

J.P.O.V

The minute I got through the window Belles emotions over powered me. As we talked her emotions got stronger and more erratic after I managed to find what bothering her I got a strong wave of fear. I reassured her that it was okay and her emotions calmed down.

After a while of just sitting and holding Bella making sure that she was okay I felt her emotions to tired. Five minutes later Bella snuggled closer a yawn I turned and looked at her "do you want to try to sleep now?" I asked her gently.

"Yes if you will stay with me pleas?" When she looked at me I know I couldn't say no to her so I replied "yes I will stay by you side all night." I pulled back the cover Bella climbed in to bed and I climbed in next to her. Bella turned over and raped her arms around me and I rapped mine around her waist and her head rested on my chest. Bella fell in to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning I heard Charlie's car pull out the drive. I decided that I would make Bella breakfast to wake up too, so I managed to creep out of the room and make breakfast for her.

BPOV

I woke up and panicked as Jasper had promised to stay and he wasn't there. I got up and walked out of my room and my nostril's filled with the most amazing aroma of eggs and bacon. I followed the smell to the kitchen and there was Jasper stood in front of the kitchen cooking he turned to me as walked through the door "Morning darling sleep well," Jasper said in his thick southern accent.

"I slept well after you were with me I feel much better now. Oh and we have the whole weekend to ourselves as Charlie has gone to fish up at the rese with Billy and won't be back till Sunday night." I replied with a smile on my face. Jasper sat my breakfast on the table, so I sat down at the table and ate my food.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously so I sat down at the table and ate my food.

After I finished jasper washed the dishes and came and sat with me in the living room. We just sat on the sofa next to each other in a comfortable silence, I sat there just thinking how much my life in the last 24 hours and then I thought back to how even when me and Edward were together he was kind of detached with the physical side how he kissed me it was never magical and that he would always come up with reasons about not wanting to and know it all make scenes.

I don't know how long we had been sitting there until Jasper moved to look at me and asked "are you okay?" I nodded and he continued "well if you want to talk I will always be here. So what do you want to do?" I thought about and decided "well I was going to pop to Port Angeles to get a few things ready for school and then we can just relax for the rest of the day if you want?" I looked over at Jasper to see what he thought. "Yeah that sounds like a good plan when do u want to go? But what are you going to tell people when they see I'm back in town?" Jasper had a good point I hadn't really thought about it "I will say you moved back in to town to attended college." Jasper thought about it "okay that will work. Let's go."

JASPERS POV

I drove to Port Angeles obeying all speed limits as I didn't want to scare Bella. We parked as walked down the streets Bella decided to have a look in one of the clothing shops she bought two tops, a hoodie, three pairs of skinny jeans and a pair of trainers I offered to pay for them but she refused saying "I doesn't do charity" so I seed okay and went to wait outside. We're walking along the street on are way to OfficeMax when Bella stops outside of a shoe shop, she is admiring a pair of brown ugg boots I ask "do you want to go in?" "No I can't afford those let's just go to pick up supplies and then eat okay" is her reply. "Okay you go ahead I just need to go to one of the book shops meet you at the restaurant okay?" she nods and walks off. I wait till she is out of sight before going in to the shoe shop I look around till I find the perfect pair that are in the window I pick them up pay for them and walk out I go next door to the chocolatiers and buy a medium sized box for Bella, I can't wait to see Bella's face. I make my way to the restaurant I waited outside for Bella to come when she isn't there in 10 minutes I decided to go look for as I feel very protective of her as I walk in to OfficeMax I see her talking to Jessica, I fell that she isn't happy about it so I walk over to them.

As I get closer to them I can hear them talking about school. I walk over and put a hand on Bells shoulder she looks up at me and smiles the first proper smile I have seen since I got here and I feel happy. I look over at Jessica her mouth is wide open and eyes wide as though she had seen an alien I supress my laugh as this is the first time I have seen her speechless. Jessica opens her mouth and eventually manages to speak " Jasper ,Jasper Culling is that you I thought You and Your family had moved away" I look at Bella and then answer her "yes they had but I didn't like it were moved so I decided to come back for collage which I will be starting next semester." Jessica thinks about it and says "what about you girlfriend Alice is she back too?" I hide my pain and smile "No she didn't come with me, we decided to take a break for a while" Jessica's face changes to a sorry looking one and says "well I'm sorry to hear about that. I should get going see you around, bye." And she walks of.

Bella paid for some stuff and we went to the restaurant Bella ordered the mushroom risotto. We sat in a comfortable silence I felt in control of my thirst and I was happy about it as I had never been around many humans without my family to restrain me if anything happened. After Bella had finished we went to walk outside I stopped and turned to face Bella I paced her the bag with the boots and chocolate. She looked at me with a puzzled look and opened it, she smiled at me as she opened the boots and screamed. She was happy and I could feel it then she throws her arms around me and kisses me


	6. Chapter 6

hey sorry for not updating Ive noy been well and i Brock my arm but okay now and will hopefully get more up plz plz plx review the more i get the more i will write and update also **if there's any thing u want to write about or see in the story or if u have an idea for a story send me a message or leave in comments** love u all and see u again soon

* * *

Last time: she throws her arms around me and kisses me.

Belle's p.o.v

The kiss was quick before I pulled away I looked at Jasper his eyes half closed when he opened them I looked away. It took a few minutes before I got the courage to speak "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, can you forget it, I don't want to um" Jasper stopped me by putting a finger over my lips and saying "shhh" "Bella it's okay don't worry I wasn't upset by it, it was nice, I don't want to forget it because I have felt this pull between use since I came back and I think you maybe my soul mate. I know this maybe a lot to take in but can u give me a chance" Jasper asked pleadingly, I knew he meant every work and I couldn't refuse him and I knew that even though he had only been back a few days I was already falling for him. I didn't know how to say it so I just kissed him it full of passion and need he pulled me closer if it was possible, I pulled away all too quick as I needed to breath. I looked at Jasper and smiled at "That was a yes; I would love to give it a try." I couldn't keep the smile off my face any more. The kiss we shared was completely different to when I and Edward kissed Jasper didn't hold back when he kissed and it was different there was a spark that I had never felt before and I wanted more. We decided to go back to mine before dad got home.

Jaspers P.O.V

When we got I got out and helped Bella out and walked to the front door and went back for her purchases and brought them in. As she unpacked I went to get Bella's favourite soda cola and brought it to her as she sat down. I turned to talk to "so what do you went to do?" Bella sais "What about we watch a movie, you can pick but nothing to scary okay." I agreed and looked at the movies and decided on insidious even though it was scary I wouldn't let anything hurt Bella and she knew it.

Half way through I had to stop as it freaked Bella. She had her head beard in my chest I moved her on to my lap and rocked her till she stopped shaking and she looked up at me. I keep reassuring her that it was alright until she speaks "I said nothing scary" "I know but I thought u would be able to handle it "I decided to pull her in to a kiss this wan was slow and filled with emotion we were together for what felt like forever until Bella pulled away and sat on my lap and we sat like this for most of the afternoon just enjoying each other sharing kisses every once in a while. About an hour later I got up to leave when Bells whimpered, I looked down at her to see if I had hurt her getting up I can't see anything wrong so I decide to ask her "did I hurt you sweetheart?" Bella smiles up at me and shakes her head and I look at her confused she opens her mouth and says "I don't want you to leave me yet I like you being around and I feel happy when your around and I don't want it to end" I can feel the strong emotions rolling off her in powerful waves. I can't help the large grin on my face after she told me how she felt, I pulled her in to a tight embrace, she pulls my hear down and kisses me, she clings to me as I deepen the kiss as her thong begs for entrance I allow it by opening my mouth as we fight for domination. We eventually pull apart and I can't help but smile when Bella comes back for more I stop her before she gets to me she looks at me hurt and I feel a of guilt for hurting her I decide its best to give an explanation " Charlie will be home soon I think I should go before he gets here he doesn't even know I'm back yet and it would be a bit of a shock if he sore us making out on the couch don't you think?" Bella just looks at me thinking over what I have just dead and then she spook "You right I never thought about it. He would be very shocked if he found us. I think if we are going to give this relationship a good chance I think we should tell Charlie you're back here and only you and then we can spend more time together and eventually tell Charlie about us, is that all right?" I nod my head I can't believe that we will be able to see each other more "That is perfect I will be able to here and not worry about not getting caught by Charlie. I hope you're ready to tell him as he is coming down the street just I say that his car pulls up outside of the house. I see him get out and walk to the door, Bella goes to meet him at the door "Hey dad how was work" "hey kiddow I'm fine it was a quiet day for once" "Good, dad I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how u will take it but don't get cross or anger as it's not his fault and u need to be nice to him okay promises." "yes I will be nice if you won't me to but who is he and what has he done to you" "dad you have met him before and he hasn't done anything to me, he is waiting in the living room."


	7. Chapter 7

Previously he is waiting in the living room

Jaspers P.O.V

I heard Bella talking to her dad as he came in. I listened as Bella told him, I knew it was too late to run out now I had agreed with Bell it was time to tell Charlie and if I run it would hurt her and I didn't want her to be that. So I stuck it out and waited to tell Charlie, he was curious and Bella was scared so I send her reassurance to tell her it would be okay.

I hear footsteps coming closer to where I was. Charlie walked in and stared I was unsure how he would react, so I stood still and didn't say anything. Bella was the first to say something "Dad do you remember Jasper Cullen" Charlie just nodded "well he has come back to live in Folks and he came to see me the day he came back and we decided we would put what happened behind us." I just looked at Charlie waiting to say something his face showed few emotions and then he spook "He comes back and you just forgive him for everything he put you through, how could you after they just left" I kinder didn't expect this reaction to hit I look at Bella telling I will deal with this. "Chief swan I am very sorry for what happened to Bella but that wasn't me it was my brother and I am nothing like that and I assure you I would never do anything like that to Bella as she deserves much better than what he did." I wait for him to take it in and he dose and he speaks "Well what you just said shows u are very different to him, now are u all back or is it just you?" "It is just me at the moment but Rose and Emmet al;re thinking of coming back in a few months but Edward will not be coming back at all." "Okay well why are you back then if the rest of your family will not be coming back? " "Well me an Alice broke up and with us all living in one house I thought it was just to awkward so I decided that I would move back home as I didn't really like living in Italy and Alice was the only reason I moved over there. So I came back I missed Bella and the town so the second day here I came to see her and I felt happier than I had since I moved." Then Bella took over "One day Jasper took me down to Port angelus and he bought me a present and we kinder kissed. " Charlie took it very well and just kept quiet. "We talked about it and we decided that we would give a relationship a chance so I thought we should tell you and I just want you to know dad I am very happy with Jasper and I love him very much." Charlie looks at her as she beams at me and I say "I love u too"

Charlie's P.O.V

I could see how happy they both were and I couldn't break them apart they belonged together. They reminded me of when I was first with Bella's mother. "I can see that you both love each and I will respect that. I am happy just as long as Bella is and Jasper you have shown that you are nothing like your brother and that you are respect her very much and I will allow you round as long as you two a responsible okay." The both nodded and went up to Bellas room. I was so happy that Bella had gotten over Edward and had found someone else and she was happy and that Jasper lived her.

Bella's P.O.V

As we entered the room Jasper had me in his arms and I was so happy I didn't have to hide my relationship from my dad and me and Jasper could freely be together. I knew that we were only early days but I knew me and Jasper were meant to be together and this time it felt so real so different like I couldn't be apart from him or it hurt and I realised we were true soul mates and that nothing could break us apart because we were stronger that anyone who could come between us. As Jasper carry's me to the rocking chair by the window I turn so I'm facing him and wrap my arms around and look in to his golden eyes as I get lost in them he brings his lips to mine, it's like fireworks exploding in my mind and I can't get enough and I like it. I pull him closer to me and deepen the kiss as I nibble at his lip and beg for entrance and he allows it as his tong wraps around my and its like bliss and I never want to leave, but as the need to breath becomes great we pull apart. He looks at me and says "you know I meant what I said I will never leave you." And with them words I knew we were meant to be together forever and that idea made me so happy. I looked up into Jaspers eyes and sore the love he felt "Yeah I did and I will never leave you if you will let me." I hoped he knew that I was hinting at being turned eventually and I knew with the look he gave me he did. At first I thought he was going to say no so I begged "please so we can be together for ever and be happy please I love you so much." Jasper laughed a little be for laughing "Of cause I will change you I always knew how much you wanted to be like us and that it was so you could be with us and not make us risk everything to know you and that you where sad because he didn't understand but I do and I want to change you when you are 18 years old and not be for. Okay?" "Yeah okay when am 18 you'll change me and not be for." I agreed because it was as close as I had got to being change and I was so happy. I leaped on to Jasper placing my lips to his in heated kiss and tried to push him towards my bed and he got the idea and fell back landing in the middle with me on top straddling his hips as I laced my hands into his hear after a few minutes I came up for air as Jasper placed small kisses on my neck as things got hotter Jasper lost his shirt followed by my this lasted ten minutes with roaming hands until Jasper sat up. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked in a heart voice "No you didn't but I want us to wait we only been together a few days and I think it should be done when we are both ready okay?" I nodded my head knowing he was right so we got dressed and just as we finished Charlie shouted me saying I had a phone call so I went to get it.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie shouted me saying I had a phone call so I went to get it.

B.P.O.V

I walked down and Dad mouthed Its Jake I tried hard to not roll my eyes as I took the phone "Hello Jake" "Hi Bell I just wanted to cheek on you as I heard there was a leach in town and I hadn't heard from you" "I am fine and yes there is a Cullen back in town but I won't be harmed "I tried hard not to get mad but it was getting harder "which is it that's back? And what are they doing" I could hear the venom in his voice "Well if you must know its Jasper and he's back as he didn't like where he was and don't even try to touch him" I tried hard not to shout "well I won't if he doesn't break rules. Actual I rang to invite you down to the res tomorrow for an hour or so if you want?" "Yeah I might be able to I will text u be for I come okay. Well I got to go will see you tomorrow bye" and with that I put the phone down on him and went back upstairs to Jasper.

I walked into my room and there was Jasper sat on the bed with his arms open waiting for me, so I crawled over and sat in his lap with his arms around me and my head resting on his shoulder. He whispered in my ear "are you alright love?" "Yeah I'm fine just tired." "Okay, who was on the phone?" "Just Jake."

J.P.O.V

I knew from the minuet Bella walked back into the room that she was upset about who was on the phone I didn't want to pry but I wanted to know what he wanted. "Okay, what did he want?" I asked hopping she would take it the right way "well he just wanted to invite me to res tomorrow to hang out with the pack and he also wanted to know what you were doing in town and who else was back in town." I could feel anger rising he had no right to be like that with my Bella, wait did I just call her mine. I didn't real want Bella to go to the res but if she wanted to then I wouldn't stop her "so are you going to the res?" I asked "I don't real know what to do I mean I do to sort things out but I don't because if I do it will probably end in a fight, what do you think I should do?" I could feel she was getting stressed so I decided it was time to send her calming waves and by the look on her face I knew she was grateful. "Well if you want to go I won't stop you, it is your decision okay?" she nodded. "I think I will go and see what he is doing and how you have affected him and also what he plans to do and I might try and have a word with the rest of the pack and see what they think to you being in town." I was glad she had though it all through and that she knew what she wanted to do. We stayed and talked for an hour be for Charlie shouted up saying that tea was ready we walked down with are hands entwined. I smiled at Charlie and he nodded back. Bella walked me to the car. As we reached the car I turned us around so Bella was against the car "are you okay?" I asked and she nodded "so I will officially see you tomorrow but I will stop by later tonight after I have been out and hunted okay?" I turned and kissed her hand. "Yeah that's fine, but promise that you will not go to the border line of the treaty okay?" I knew that she was concerned of my safety and by this I knew how much I meant to her. "Yeah I promise. I will be here a little after twelve okay and leave the window open okay?" she nodded. I bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips when I pulled away she looked a little saddened at the loss of contact and I couldn't help but smile at her. We said are final good byes and we went our separate ways.

B.P.O.V

I had just finished cleaning the diner pots and looked out the window and saw a wolf. I recognized it immediately it was Jake and as I moved to the door I saw the wolf turn around and run into the woods. I couldn't believe that Jake was checking on me and that he didn't trust my judgment. I took dad a beer and headed up to bed.

The first thing I did when in my room was to take the catch off my window so jasper was able to get in. then I decided to take a shower and change into a baggy t-shirt and shorts. I climbed into bed a pulled my iPod out from my draw and listened to some music while I read a book and waited till Jasper would be back.

J.P.O.V

I was sat in the living room waiting for the sun to set so I could go hunting. While I waited I rang Rose to see how the family was "hey rose it's me sorry if I disturbed you I just thought I would ring to see how you are and how the rest of the family is?" "No its fine most of the family has gone hunting so it's just me and Esme tonight." "Well how have you two been?" I ask hopping that Esme had not taken me leaving to hard. "Were fine but we miss you being around could we maybe come and visit some time." "yeah I think so that is if Bella is okay I will ask her later, oh and while I am talking about Bella we are kind of together in a romantic way and I promise I will not leave her and that I will look after her." "Well are you two happy." "Yes we are very happy" I could hear scramming coming through the phone. We talked for a while longer and then I went hunting.

I was running through the woods at a high speed chasing a deer when I remembered that I was quiet close to the border so I turned bad and ran. Once I had found an animal to feed on I started running through the woods again when I suddenly ran into a large fur ball I recognized as a wolf


	9. Chapter 9

So I hope you like this I will try and update as often as I can also the more reviews the quicker I will try to get it up and dose anyone have any ideas if they do leave them in the comments

Last time- I started running through the woods again when I suddenly ran into a large fur ball I recognized as a wolf

Now J.P.O.V

Be for I did anything the wolf got up and run, so I run to Bella's. As I reached her window I could see her reading so I went through the window she didn't even realise that I had come through the window at first till she looked up. The minuet she did she came running at me and cringed to me and our lips meet, this kiss was more passionate than others we had shared and I liked it, I picked her up and walked us over to the bed and lade us down with Bella below me. We continued for about ten minutes be for I pulled away and laid down next to her and pulled her close so her head was resting on my chest and my arms around her.

I was so happy laid here with my Bella after a while I heard her breath even out and I knew she had drifted off to sleep. About three in the morning Bella's emotions changed to upset and anger and she began moving around the bed and I knew that she was having a bad dream so be for I woke her up I sent her calming waves. It took about fine minuets for her to calm down enough to wake her up. When I did she was straight in to my arms so I planted small kisses in her hair line. We stayed like this a little while before I asked what was wrong.

B.P.O.V

After a little while I felt calmer and Jasper asked "are you okay?" "Yeah I'm okay now I just had a bad dream" I told him not to sure whether to tell him what I dreamed of or not but I decided I would as I would never keep anything from him. Then he asked "do you want to talk about it now or tomorrow" I decided tonight "well I was walking through the woods with you and we got to a clearing there was a wolf in Jacobs shape and then it leached forwards and it attacked you and I screamed for it to stop but it didn't and it killed you and then ran and I felt so alone like when you left the first time you left." By this time I had tears coming down my face, Jasper pulled me close and whispered comforting things in my ear and I started to calm down and then jasper spoke "I promise that will never happen and I will never leave you, I love you." I couldn't believe he had seed that I was so happy and looking in to his eyes I knew he meant it and I couldn't believe how much beater this relationship is. I looked at him and replied "I love you too." And with that we shared a passionate kiss but we stopped a little while after before we went too far. Then jasper laid me back in bed and we got comfrey and I went bake to sleep. The next time I got up was about ten and I woke up to sun coming through the window and hitting me and jasper I turned and saw jasper sparkling and he looked gorges "are you okay" jasper asked, I nodded my head he said "I will go make you breakfast and you can get dressed and then come down to breakfast." I nodded again and got up picked some clothes out and got a shower.

When I got out I could smell bacon coming from the kitchen so I walked down and saw Jasper stood by the cooker making breakfast. I walked up behind Jasper and put my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back while he put the last few foods on my plate. When he finished he turned to me and wrapped his arms around me and we stayed like that for a while. After a few minutes I pulled away and sat at the table and jasper brought breakfast over and I sat and ate it. I was the first to talk after I ate "I am still gone go to the res and sort things out between me and Jake and I want to talk to Sam and Emily. Is that okay with you?" I said, jasper didn't even hesitate before answering "yeah that's fine if that is what you want to do. As I said it is you desertion and I will only support you. Now do you want me to drop you of and pick you up?" I was happy he agreed with me and I decided I would get a ride with him as I didn't like to be away from him too long. "Yeah I will pleas just let me text Jake and pack my bag okay?" I replied. Jasper nodded and waited in the living room while I went upstairs and grabbed my phone, wallet, iPod and keys and placed them in my purse and then went and got my jacket and went to the door where jasper was waiting for me.

J.P.O.V

The car ride there was quiet as we reached the edge of the border I saw Jake waiting for my Bella, I got out of the car and ran round and opened the door and helped Bella out of the car. After she was out I closed the door and cupped her face and bent down and placed a kiss on her lips this lasted a few seconds before we pulled away Bella smiled at me and I smiled back, I pulled her close and whispered in her ear "I love you, be safe and ring me when you want picking up okay?" she nodded and crossed the border. I heard Jake great Bella before I drove off.

I drove to Port Angeles and just walked around looking for something to buy Bella. I walked in to a jewellery store to see if I could find anything for her, I eventually found a heart pendent and had it engraved with 'I love you always Jasper xxx'. While I was there I stopped to look at the engagement rings and I hoped that one day Bella would have one from me and I smiled at thought and I could see that one day me and Bella would be married and Bella turned to a vampire with a baby daughter we had adopted, this was the future I hoped one day to live in. I decided at that moment that I would never let anything pull us apart.

When I got home I went straight up to my room and took my mums engagement ring out, so one day I could give it to Bella. Awhile later my phone started to ring it was rose so I answered it "hey rose what's up?" I asked not sure why she would ring me "it nothing to worry about I just wanted to tell you that I have just booked plain tickets to come home for a few days in 3weeks time is that okay" rose asked me I was happy I would get to see her again and I hoped the her and Bella would try to put the past behind and start a friendship. So I replied "Yeah that's great who else is coming with you?" I asked conserved "it's just me and Emmett all though Esme is thinking of coming some time as she misses you." I smiled at that I also missed her she was the closes thing I had to a mum now and was glad of that. "Okay well I will see you soon" we said good bye and I went for a small hunt.

B.P.O.V

I crossed the border and as soon as I did Jake was over to me and picked me up then he was cheeking me to see if I was alright and then said "hey Bells I have missed you, you've been spending that much time with the leach I did thick I would see you again." I was so anger with him I couldn't stop myself "well the leach has a name and its Jasper and yeah I have been spending a lot of time with him because he's my boyfriend." And then Jake snapped "you're dating him how could you I thought that there was something between me and you, and how can you just forgive him after they left can you remember all the nightmares you had because of them how ill you became how you nearly gave up and most of all how it affected Charlie. Oh and where were they when all this happened? They were some were else in the world forgetting about you and moving on while you were still here broken with me trying to pick up the pieces" Jake shouted at me and that was it I shouted back "well if you must know Jasper came back to make sure I was okay and see if there was anything he could do to help me as he is just as broken as me at the moment" Jake laughed "yeah right how can that be?" "Well he just broke up with his wife who he had been with for over 400 years and they broke up because she was with Edward" I shouted "oh right so you just move from one vampire to another." And with that I slapped him and run off.

I ignored the pain and ran to the only place I knew that I wanted to be Sam and Emily's. Sam answered the door "hey Bella what you doing here?" Sam asked me and quickly stopped when he saw that I had been crying he pulled me in and pulled me into his arms trying to comfort me, I had never seen this side of Sam before but I was glad to. After a few moments I calmed down and Sam took me to the siting room and sat down next to me, I turned so I could see his face then he asked "what's up Bella and who made you upset?" same asked calmly "Jake we had and argument a few minutes ago not long after I had arrived." I said not so calmly and Sam's fist clenched then he asked "what was this argument about?" I wasn't sure what to say but I decided that I should just tell him about "well it was about Jasper Culling coming back to town and about how I forgave him after what he put me through. But it wasn't his fault it wasn't his fault they left and he came back to see me to make sure that I was okay. I know that you may not agree with me forgiven him but I had my reasons and I don't think it was any of his business." "I agree Bella I get why you forgave him at the end of the day it wasn't his fault and he came back to cheek on you. Also as you said it is none of his business. But can I ask is there anything else going on between you two and why did he come back?" I didn't mind answering the questions when they were asked like that and I knew it was going to cause an argument "well there is something going on between us but I will only tell you if you won't yell" he agreed and I told "well we are dating we have only be together for a week but I'm happy and this is different to when I was with Edward it feels so real." When I looked up I saw that Sam had a smile on his face "I'm glad that you are happy and that you have moved on. I get what you mean I feel like that when I'm with Emily." Then I decide to speak about the treaty and Jake "Sam I'm a bit concerned about Jake and Jasper and that Jake will hurt Jasper will he's hunting or something as he is very jealous about the fact that I'm with Jasper" "well I can see the problem but I will try and make sure he doesn't do much and also I will speak with the elders as to the punishment of the treaty being broken by our side. To make you feel better I will keep an eye on Jake and if you text me before he goes hunting I will try to follow Jake if that will make you feel better." It sounded a good idea and I felt better now although I had one more question to ask "Sam can I ask one more question" when Sam nodded I began "Sam I know that the treaty says that a vampire can never feed of a human but what if they turned that person instead and that person was willing." Sam looked at me then answered "Well to be honest I don't know but I couldn't see any problem if the person was willing and all but again I will cheek with the elders and I am guessing that the person we are talking about is you?" when I nodded my head he then asked "why do you want it?" and I knew he was just interested and to just cause an argument "well I want to be with Jasper forever and still that won't be long enough I love him so much and I could live without him" I said and then I he said " I get what you mean I fell like that with Emily so when are you being changed?" "at the end of the year when I turn eighteen" "okay so not long have you told Jake?" no I shuck my head and he nodded we talked for another half an hour before I decided it was time to go "Well I better be of I will see you again soon" Sam turned and said "do you want a ride home instead of waiting around" "okay if you're sure" Sam ran and got his keys and then we hopped in to his truck and pulled away and just as we got to the line there was Jake waiting for me.


End file.
